This invention relates to a manually actuated hydraulic jack for compressively applying terminals onto electric conductors in general.
As is known, to clamp terminals onto electric conductors, hydraulically operated tools are used which are manually actuated and have a fixed jaw, associated with the tool body, and a moving jaw arranged opposite the fixed jaw for translation relatively to the fixed jaw by the action of a piston associated with the moving jaw.
The piston movement is accomplished by pumping with a lever handle pivoted to the tool body, which is moved to and from the tool body to produce a pumping effect.
With prior tools of the above type, only the handle forward stroke represents an active or working stroke contributing to the movement of the moving jaw, whereas the reverse stroke represents a passive stroke which can produce no movement of the jaw.
Thus, with such conventional arrangements, the time required to compress the terminal is relatively long, even if devices are provided which provide an initial fast forward stroke portion for the moving jaw toward the terminal and a final slow forward stroke portion for compression.
Furthermore, with such conventional tools the reverse or return stroke must be completed manually by the operator.